<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Time Coming by HissHex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936249">Long Time Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex'>HissHex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MartinElias Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Martin's making some really bad decisions in this one guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Martin/Elias Week -  Allegiance / Protection / Common Ground</p><p>Martin has made his choice and sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love to save them in the end. </p><p>That's what he tells himself at least</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MartinElias Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MartinElias Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Time Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The climb up the cold stone steps of the Panopticon seemed endless, a winding hallway that would have made Helen proud, Martin thought so at least. He glanced at Jon beside him, giving the other man a quick, if nervous smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias stood at the top, looking unchanged from when the had both last seen him, untouched by the chaos outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Martin briefly, who did everything he could not to react to the man’s cold gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin watched as Jon brought the full burning gaze of the Beholding onto Jonah and he automatically stepped in to catch him when he fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did tell you that would happen. I don’t know why you didn’t try and convince him not to attack me.” Martin shot Jonah a glare as he shifted Jon in his arms and carried him over to where Jonah stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this way he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>Know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he can’t hurt you rather than me having to convince him otherwise,” Martin explained. Jonah brushed Jon’s fringe away from his face and traced the tense lines on his face where pain still wracked his head from his ill-thought-out attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This way hurt him. I thought you would want to stop that.” Jonah slipped his arms under Jon and moved back to his seat, cradling his Archive in his arms. Martin followed curling up on the throne of fog and eyes that swirled into being next to Jonah’s own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s better for him in the long term, better than being out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Web didn’t snap you up Martin, but I am glad for you to be by my side regardless.” His arm that wasn’t supporting Jon’s weight, reached out to cup Martin’s cheek, the other man leaning into it and pressing a kiss to his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did promise I would bring him, didn’t I? All the knowledge in the world and it didn’t occur to him that if I wouldn’t kill you before, why on earth would I want you dead now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not upset about what we have done to the world then?” Jonah asked, eyebrow raised. Martin just scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has the world ever done for me? You have given me Jon, and peace, and a place in this world you have made. That is enough for me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>